biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Lennox
Cindy more then a cute bunny in heels. Cindy Lennox was a waitress at J's Bar in Raccoon City. Cindy is very helpful, service-oriented person who always thinks of other people first. Being accustomed to the harsh realities of society, she never loses her cool, even in extreme situations. Personality Cindy Lennox is a cheery and helpful member of the survivor group and has been dubbed the group's medic. Cindy tends to get along with everyone, and even though Jim Chapman's and Alyssa Ashcroft's constant whining may grate upon her at times, you'd never know it by her cheerful disposition. Kevin Ryman seems to visit J's Bar often and the two seem to get along quite well despite his failed attempts at flirting. However, she doesn't seem to get along with David King very well due to his bad temper and that David doesn't seem to care about her. Cindy's relationship with Will is left rather ambiguous, although it is implied in Will's diary that he held some intimacy toward her. Her SP items and reactions to situations portray Cindy as unapologetically "girly" and also rather pleasant. Cindy is fond of collecting stuffed animals, buying clothes, playing the piano, trying new beauty treatments, and gardening. A possible explanation to why she carries around a "Herb Case" as a unique item. They also portray her as decidedly conservative such as her reactions to the Funny Bunny SP items. This is a strong contrast to the fact she is able to wear the items she herself is objecting to. Cindy is depicted as an extremely knowledgeable, and well-rounded individual. Evident in her poetic epilogue for each scenario, and her ability to articulate herself and her emotions rather effectively to those around her. She never swears or uses a term any stronger than "meanie." Her endings show that she is rapidly becoming accustomed to the realities of her situation. Her optimism remains undiminished by the outbreak itself. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City Incident, Cindy settled into her new life by buying a new house. Cindy accepted that everything she had in Raccoon City was now gone, and looked forward to a brighter future. Because of her actions as medic to the group of survivors during the Outbreak, Cindy could possibly be thinking to start a new career in medicine. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Cindy is seen as a tall, thin, attractive white-blonde young woman. Cindy wears her J's Bar uniform, consisting of a blue and white striped shirt with a blue low-cut vest and a medium length black skirt with black high-heels. Cindy also has her hair in a ponytail. *Type:B: On Vacation: Cindy wears a casual outfit consisting of khaki pants, a light blue shirt with sunglasses hanging on the collar, and black high-heeled strap sandals. She wears her hair in a low ponytail. *Type:C: Funny Bunny: Cindy wears a Playboy Bunny-esque type of outfit complete with black strapless one-piece, bow tie, cuffs, seamed fishnets, black high heels, and bunny ears and tail. Her hair is in a tight bun. *Type:D: Nightlife: Cindy wears a black leather jacket and pants and boots with a brown belt. Her hair is down *Type:E: Coquette: She wears a white bikini top, very short jeans, and slippers. Her hair is in a bun. Gallery CindySavedTheBest.jpg|HD Me The Cindy. CindyOutbreakPicks.jpg|Random. CindyOut0.jpg|Cosplay Again. spidercindy.jpeg|Lucky Spider... RE_Outbreak_Collab_by__casey.jpg|Cindy's Broomstick! You__re_so_useless_by_Ary88.jpg|Cindy Had Enough With David. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Playboy Bunnie Category:Waitress Category:High Heels Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Category:Mistress